We propose to organize, preserve and publicize the historical podiatric medical collection of the Pennsylvania College of Podiatric Medicine. The books, periodicals, pamphlets, manuscripts and related items will be incorporated into one historical and archival collection that will be the world-wide center for study, research, and consultation in the field of the history of podiatric medicine. To accomplish these objectives we shall engage a librarian, curator, and two clerk typists with the librarian of the Charles E. Krausz Library and a committee of prominent consultants acting in an advisory capacity. The Stewart E. Reed collection, purchased by the Pennsylvania College of Podiatric Medicine in 1974 will be cataloged, the periodicals chronologically arranged, and the pamphlets, ephemera and manuscripts subject headed. Proper methods for preservation of the collection will be instituted in the room already housing the collection. A subject heading list for podiatric pamphlets, ephemera, and manuscript materials will be devised, and a name and subject authority file for historic podiatric literature established. Other historical materials already in the Charles E. Krausz Library will be incorporated into the Reed collection to form the Center for the History of Podiatry. A catalog of the collection eventually will be published and distributed in the United States and abroad. The Center will attract bibliographers, students, physicians in all medical disciplines and researchers in related fields.